The present invention relates to a tap mounting designed for improved ease of attachment to a basin, bath or other plumbing fixture.
Fitting a tap to a plumbing fixture such as a basin or bath usually involves attaching the tap to the top of the fixture and connecting the tap to the pipe work directly or via a hose or hoses beneath the fixture. Such connections between tap and hose require tightening with some form of tool. There is often a lack of space beneath a basin or bath, due in some part to their usually being positioned against a wall or, in the case of a basin/sink, in a counter over a cupboard. The lack of space considerably hampers connection of taps to hoses, particularly when it comes to manoeuvring the necessary tools.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,728 shows an assembly for a tap where a retainer for a tap fitting is inserted through a hole in the basin from above, then extended by rotation of the bolts. Further rotation of the bolts brings the retainer up against the underside of the basin. Water supply lines are then passed up from the underside of the basin and attached to the tap. Although this goes some way towards mitigating the problem, it is by no means ideal. The above assembly is complicated, and additional parts such as the multi-component retainer are used. What is required is a simple tap mounting assembly that may be easily fitted to an exposed surface of a plumbing fixture.